


Tombe la pluie

by BabyDracky



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki est seul pour affronter ses peurs. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croit. Hisoka/Tsuzuki Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tombe la pluie

Cette pluie tombait plus drue qu’une douche dont le robinet était ouvert à fond. Pourtant les yeux d’émeraude de Hisoka ne quittait pas la silhouette qui était assise-là, contre le réverbère, mouillée jusqu’à l’os. Mais au moins sous cette pluie torrentielle, les larmes se noyaient, les cœurs s’apaisaient et les âmes se purifiaient. Il s’assit auprès de Tsuzuki et posa sa tête sur cette épaule trempée, qui sursauta à peine, et qui se détendit instantanément au contact de sa paume chaude sur cette main glacée. Il n’était plus seul, il ne le lui laisserait plus le croire.


End file.
